Meeting Traynor
by ashbringer32
Summary: Katherine Shepard, the first human spectre meets Comm specialist Samantha Traynor. This Story is a look at the behind the scenes look at the non-game development of the romance
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Traynor**

by ~jeremius310

Chapter 1

*Katherine's P.O.V*  
"Commander, I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor," the young woman said.

'She is hot, maybe-' I puzzled, pushing the thought from my mind. I ended up mentioning that EDI was an AI, she knew. EDI apologized for the deception, to which she responded, "Thanks, and I apologize for all the times I said how, attractive, your voice was."

I was sold, her mentioning EDI's attractive, though I would call it sexy, voice and I knew she 'swung that way'. Heck, maybe now my mom will get off my back about finding someone. She was of course giving me a tour of the ship, not that was paying much attention to her talking, but was too busy checking her out. she looked great, and once she mentioned Hackett wanting to talk to me, I snapped from whatever fantasy I was having and went to talk to him.

I got done talking to Admiral Hackett about the Device we found and I went to check on our newest recruit.

"Commander, come to check on your newest recruit?" she asked.

"Just came by to see how you are doing," I said 'and to see if you wanted to go on a date with me after this blasted war' I added mentally.

We talked for quite a bit and i found out that since she worked in R&D that she did not have anything, and bought some things on the Citadel. She also mentioned being born on a colony in the Terminus Systems. After we finished talking, and before I left the CIC, I eyed her up again and then, whistled at her. She took a quick look at me then smiled, i was embarrassed. as I left, I heard her whistle at me. I blushed even more, and as I entered the Elevator, I breathed a sigh of relief and under my breath said "I think I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Katherine's P.O.V*  
I just got up, dreams, as usual. I got ready and went down to the CIC. There I noticed that Samantha was a little upset. I asked if she wanted to talk and she said that she would like to. We went to the conference room. Once there, Samantha started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just got mail, my ex-girlfriend was KIA, She was a soldier Shepard," Samantha stated sadly.

"I see," I said.

*Paragon Interrupt*  
I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly. She was still bawling like a baby, so i did the only sensible thing, I kissed her. It took her a moment to register but then I felt her arms around me. The kiss lasted a good minute, then after the kiss, she said "I feel better now, thanks."

I then turned to leave when she grabbed my arm, spun me around and crashed her lips on mine.

I closed my eyed thinking "Now I found my true love."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Katherine's point of view*

After the kiss, I asked Samantha, "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" she asked

"A real date silly," I teased.

"All right then, ma'am," She responded.

I got ready then called her up with the meal already prepared. She was impressed that I could actually cook. We got to know each other very well. I told her about my childhood, and my mother trying to set me up everywhere we went. Samantha mentioned that life for her was nice if difficult trying to find a date for prom and other dances.

"Any siblings, Sammie?" I asked

"Sammie?" She puzzle, "Anyways, I am a single child."

"Ah, I see," I responded.

"I am also 26 years old," she said, "I decided that it was time to start looking for a serious relationship."

"You're looking for a wife?" I asked

"Yes, I am," she responded, "And I would be very lucky to find a woman like you."

"Well, I guess we should see where this goes," I flirted

"We should," she said.

I kissed her good night and went to sleep. I awoke the next morning and EDI, in the robot body, wanted to talk to me.

"What is it EDI?" I asked.

"I noticed that last night your heart rate increased and you showed a lot more body heat on my thermal sensors when Specialist Traynor was here," she said

"And your point being?" I puzzled.

"Are you romantically attracted to Specialist Traynor?" she asked.

"I am," was my response.

EDI thanked me for the answer and left, I then wondered, 'will this relationship last?'


	4. Shepard

Note: Katherine is telling her Date for the evening, Samantha Traynor, about her childhood when this moment comes up.

I got back into the room my mother and I shared, since I was raised on ships all the time. My mother asked how my day was, and I just glared at her.

"I did not find anyone, mother," I stated

"I did not ask that," She said

"I know the undertones in your voice," I said

"Listen, I-," She said before I interrupted her

"I know, you have been trying to set me up because you think that since I do not try to ask any of the cute girls I like on a date, that they are out of my league," I said, "NEWSFLASH mother dearest, I do not want to go out with anyone."

"Katherine, I was only trying to he-," I cut my mother off

"WHAT HELP!?" I insulted, "I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP WHEN IT COMES TO MY LOVE LIFE BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT ONE RIGHT NOW!"

I stormed off and went straight to bed, ignoring my mother for the rest of the day. The next day was pretty normal, except my mother tried to set me up, said she chatted with some of her friends and found out that their daughter had a crush on me. I rolled my eyes as she got up after hearing a knock on the door. The girl came in and I immediately recognized her.

"Jenny?" I asked...

*Interrupt flashback*

_"Jenny?" Samantha asked_

"Jennifer_Atkins__, a cute little girl who had a bit of Nordic blood in her." I said_

"Okay, what happened?" Samantha wondered

*return to Flashback*

"Katie," she said

"You-you're interested in me?" I asked

"Yeah," she mentioned embarrassingly.

I took my mother aside and said to her "You're insane."

"Huh?" she puzzled.

"How many people have you been with since dad left us?" I pursued.

She stumbled, unknown of her count, so I answered "Thirty, that is how many, both male and female."

"well, I do not see how that affects anything," she said

"You are a slut mom, sleeping with anything with two legs willing to give you the time of day," I said

"I just want you to be happy," she said, "Will you please go out with Jenny, just this once, and I promise if you do not like it, I won't force you to go out with her again."

"Ugh, fine," I told her

Jennifer and I went to dinner. We then took a small walk around and talked for a bit. We also watched a romantic vid. We got back to my and my mother's room and Jenny looked sad.

"So I guess this is it," she said.

"Maybe we could see each other like this again sometime," I suggested.

"I-I think I would like that," she said.

We kissed and I walked in to find my mother playing tonsil hockey with Mrs. Atkins. She left and I just glared at my mother.

"What?" She asked.

"Really?" I retorted.

"Really what?" She said in a mocking tone.

"French Kissing my G-," I said catching myself "my date's mother"

"Sounds like you and Jennifer had a good time tonight," she said.

"We may see each other again, romantically," I confessed.

I then went to bed, miffed at my promiscuous mother, but happy that I found someone that liked me that way.

*Interrupt*

_"So, did you see her again?" Samantha asked_

"I'm getting there," I said and continued.

*Flashback*

for the next two weeks, Jenny and I could not keep our hands or mouths off each other. We kissed each other in front of our friends, disgusting them, since Jennifer was a bit of a bully and I was somewhat of a geek. We were sitting on her bed when she asked me "Do you want to, y'know, sleep together."

"Have you ever?" I asked trailing off.

"Not personally, but I have seen vids of it," She said.

"Just promise me that you will be careful," I said

She smiled-

*Interruption*

_"Wait, she took your virginity?" Samantha asked._

"Hey, whose telling the story here," I said.

"Sorry," she said.

*Continuation*

She smiled and had me lay on the bed. She really took care of me. My mother found out and called me a real woman. That was not the last time, but it was great.

The relationship was not to last, however, as two months after that, my mother got transferred. I called Jenny as soon as I found out.

"Katie?" She asked, "What is wrong?"

"We have to break up," I said "My mom is getting transferred."

She got angry at me and yelled "I HATE YOU, I LOVED YOU AND NOW YOU ARE LEAVING?!"

She stormed off and I spent the next two years alone and angry at my mother. When I was eighteen I was determined to join the Alliance.

"So you are finally going into the military" My mother asked

"Marines, actually," I said "As an infiltrator."

"You sound angry," My mother asked

"I am, and will never forgive you," I said, tears in my eyes.

"For what?" she asked

"I had to break up with Jenny because YOU got transferred," I said "I was in love with her and your military life ripped that away."

"Give it up, will y-" I interrupted her with a violent backhand

I stormed off and signed on with the systems alliance marines. In all my time I never saw my mother again and only spoke to her when I absolutely had too.

*End Flashback*

_"I am so sorry," Samantha said_

"Do not be," I said, "It is getting late."

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Samantha said

"Yeah, Goodnight," I said kissing her, "Maybe we can have dinner again sometime?"


	5. Chapter 4

chapter four

"Katherine's P.O.V*

"That's funny, I figured you'd be more interested in the shower," I flirted with Samantha.

"I didn't realize that was an option," she said back

"OH, it's an option," I responded

Samantha left to get her things and then entered into the shower. She commented on that she could get lost in there. I was hoping to get lost in her succulent legs, those delicious thighs that tau-'Hey, calm down' I thought to myself, wanting to wait for Samantha to invite me in.

"That depends on whether she's interested," She told me, inviting me into the shower wit her.

I got up and walked into the shower, saying "She's interested."

*The next day*

We were getting ready for another mission when Samantha came down to the Shuttle bay. She captured my lips in a passionate french kiss. The other two looked at me strangely. she then gave me some time to breathe when she whispered into my ear "Come back safely, dear"

"I will," I said heading into the shuttle, turning around and telling Samantha those three little words I bet she wanted to hear, "I love you."


End file.
